fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Thalassodon
The Thalassodon Description The Thalassodon (name originated from the Greek word “thalassa,” meaning sea) is a gigantic fish-like monster that dwells in the deepest corners of the Western Pacific Ocean, known as the Mariana Trench. The monster has a worm-like body measuring at about 1000 ft long. It has reptilian-like skin covering the frame of its whole body and it shines with the light of the moon. The monster has eight tentacles for limbs giving it the ability to capture its prey like an octopus. These tentacles also give the Thalassodon the advantage of swimming fast as it is known to be the fastest moving creature in the ocean; swimming at speeds of up to 150 mph and beyond. In addition, the tentacles allow the Thalassodon to move silently through the water in which it frequently uses sneaky tactics to attack its prey. There are two sets of large visible eyes on each side of the Thalassodon’s face but it is a blind creature. It uses its sense of smell and hearing to locate and determine which type of prey is nearby. It is a fearless creature known to have consumed killer whales, blue whales, and even great white sharks although it shockingly finds pleasure in eating crab. The Thalassodon can consume roughly 800 king crabs in one bite and can eat about 4500 crabs in one sitting. Using its 10 rows of thick, razor sharp teeth, the Thalassodon has the ability to decimate its prey in a matter of seconds. It is one of the most unique creatures in the history of the planet. History/Behavior The live span of the Thalassodon is unknown however; the same monster has been under observation since its discovery, which dates back to over 200 years ago. Scientist have been researching to find out if it originally is from a pre-historic time period in which dinosaurs walk the earth and monsters ruled the sea. So far scientists have only discovered that the Thalassadon is the cousin of the once dominant sea creature known as the Megaladon. The Thalassodon creature is known to migrate every 20 years to the coast of Alaska and the Aleutian Islands after consuming the majority of its prey in its environment. Off the Islands lies a huge population of Alaskan king crab. In addition to a food source the Thalassodon migrates for its mating purposes. Like any other animal, Thalassodon has the need to mate however there have been no signs of existence of any other Thalassodon creature. It is possible that the creature is in search of a companion or even signs of family when it sets sea but once again it might well be the only one of its kind. Future With the technology scientists have available to in the 20th century they plan on digging deep into the tale of this creature. These several marine biologists plan on dropping drones to explore the depths of the Mariana Trench and to learn more of the habitat of the Thalassodon. Once scientists find the location of the creature they will follow it from day to day to watch how it eats, creeps, and sleeps. They hope to be able to use it for study purposes once it’s lifespan ends and look forward to informing the rest of the world of the enormous warm-like creature that dominates the waters of the earth. DeVon Wallace